Sachiko's 2U True Finale - Harem End
by dippytrippy122
Summary: A story about what would have happened, had Satoshi taken the chance to speak out to Sachiko before their chance to escape was sealed forever. With everyone who was supposed to be trapped in Heavenly Host back in the real world, will Satoshi be able to survive the onslaught of girls who now want him? Wait… what? XD (A Romance/Comedy story, with a main Satoshi/Harem pairing).
1. Destiny's Out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Corpse Party... Even though I wish I did :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Destiny's Out!<br>**

We had done it. We managed to survive a full day at Heavenly Host. All of us had.

So then why did everyone look so dejected?

Satoshi looked around at all the people who had been gathered at the pool for the final event of the day. No one looked happy.

He looked down to the floor in sadness, for he knew exactly why they were so upset.

Because, while it may seem peaceful here for the moment, the instance that Sachiko turns back into her demented form which they had all grown so accustomed to during their times here, they knew that they would be forced back into the cycle yet again… never to return.

He looked back up and stared ahead at Sachiko with unfocussed eyes. It was obvious that, given her current true child-like innocence, she knew nothing of what was going on. To his surprise, Yoshie Shinozaki, and even Yoshikazu, looked visibly distraught.

Were they feeling remorse for their situation? Or for Sachiko's?

He decided not to dwell on these facts any longer than he had to, and continued to scan through the group of people that he had gotten to know on this fateful day.

_Tohko… Satsuki… Even Naho…_

None of them truly deserved this.

Looking at the group of his closest friends, he couldn't help but feel that much more saddened. Whilst he knew that he had the chance of getting out again, along with four of his other friends… literally everyone else here was doomed to keep reliving the same torturous day, over and over again for the rest of their lives.

Literally… All of them.

_Mayu… _she was always the first to go, as well as the one with the widest spread of death, out of all of them.

_Either she dies painlessly in an instant, or gets torn apart slowly and without mercy. _Neither death was inviting, and judging by her scared expression… She was not too keen on the idea either.

_Morishige… _It's hard to tell when exactly he went insane; was it right after he had met up with him and Yuka? Or was it a long time after that?

Either way… _A suicide by means of jumping out a window, or entering insanity and attempting to murder every other living human around him…? _Neither of those options sounded aesthetically pleasing, and the look on the blue-haired boy's face, surely reflected this fact.

_Ms. Yui… _Whilst she may only have truly died by the end, and it felt wrong to think this, but a part of him always seemed to know that she would not be someone to be able to make it out of this place.

_A teacher in a school full of ghost children who want nothing to do with teachers… Being crushed by a bookshelf followed by a drop to her death, almost sounded nicer, than the deaths that should be expected. _He looked over at her face, and almost felt like crying; as he saw her trying to be strong, despite her inner self, obviously being sent into turmoil.

He turned towards the last person in the group, and his expression instantly saddened.

_Seiko… _Again, it is unknown when exactly she had died compared to the rest of them, however, it is easy to see that it was quite possibly the most traumatic death for them all… but especially for Naomi – the one who Seiko was desperately trying to comfort.

_A death of either being lynched by her best friend, or running away from said friend, and getting cut up by piano wire… Both fates, whilst perhaps not as painful as the rest, were certainly more emotionally scarring than they were… _

_Especially to Naomi…_

It was at her tear-stricken face that he made up his mind.

Narrowing his eyes and looking back up at Sachiko he suddenly spoke.

And all of this happened in an instant.

"SACHIKO! LISTEN TO ME!"

Everyone stood stunned as the normally docile teen suddenly yelled as loud as he possibly could towards the currently innocent ghost girl.

Sachiko, Yoshie, and Yoshikazu all looked completely stunned at the boy's audacity. However, before anyone could say anything, Satoshi continued.

After all… What was truly left for them to lose anymore…?

"I SAID LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!"

At this Sachiko began to open her mouth to speak… However, Satoshi was not about to have that.

"Sachiko… Do you know what you are doing? Huh?"

The girl in the, now white dress, merely stood stumped at the question. She had learned her lesson the first two times however, and instead resorted to simply shaking her head quickly.

Nobody else said a word.

"You have the power to send us back… All of us. But yet, you refuse not to… WHY?"

Sachiko at this point, looked close to tears, and barely managed to piece together the remains of a broken sentence.

"Bu-but… we had so much fun today… I don't want to send you all home… I WANT TO KEEP YOU HERE!"

Everyone winced at the ghost girls sudden outburst, however, Satoshi merely steeled himself and continued on, to the amazement of everyone else present.

"Yes, exactly… We had fun today Sachiko… However, we ONLY had fun today because of one simple fact – a fact which even you can't dispute!"

She stammered a little in her response.

"Wh-what are you talking about-?"

He pointed his finger at her and yelled out.

"BECAUSE WE ARE STILL ALIVE DAMMIT!"

She just gulped.

"I don't think that I need to explain to you the impossibility of a group of dead people spending time with you, do I?"

It was only at this point that the adrenaline that Satoshi had been feeling this whole time, began to wane slightly. Ignoring the obviously shocked faces of everyone else present, he began to perspire a little. This was because there was something seriously wrong with what he had just told the younger girl…

It was a complete lie.

Of course she could bring them back to life and kill them at her own whim.

This dimension was hers and hers alone to control.

That is why he hoped with all his heart that in this current state she wouldn't notice this simple fact… because his entire argument rested on it.

He gulped down whatever apprehensions that he may have been feeling at this point, and kept staring down the now-stone-faced Sachiko.

As he studied her face he began to feel the weight of the world on his shoulders, and unconsciously took a step backwards in fright.

'_I knew this was a stupid idea… What the hell did I hope that I could achieve by doing this, exactly? She can kill me with just a thought and I can't do anything to stop that-'_

"You can't fight it Satoshi… it is your destiny... As it is, everyone else's here."

Looking deep into her eyes, he saw a distinct lack of almost any emotion that would help to classify someone as being human; except for one.

The one emotion that caused him to prepare his final statement, his last hope…

The emotion of intrigue…

"YOU CAN TAKE YOUR DESTINY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, SACHIKO!"

Everyone openly gaped at this point, simply astounded that anyone would have the gall to do this.

Satoshi's group of friends were amongst the most shocked, amazed that their kind and soft-spoken companion was capable of such a… Bull-headed move.

The only one, who truly didn't seem too shocked by his actions, was surprisingly Seiko, who just stood there with a ghost of a smile on her face, and a single tear going down the side of her face, watching with the slightest bit of amusement as Sachiko's mouth was left wide open.

"Destinies are made to be changed Sachiko… You should never forget that… After all…"

He stopped to grin slightly, whether from hope or desperation to keep his sanity, he didn't know, before continuing.

"… After all… We never would have been able to actually enjoy your birthday here at Heavenly Host, if destiny told us that we were all to die."

He smirked lightly at the expression marring the ghost girl's face before finishing up.

"So… What do you have to say for yourself now… SACHIKO?"

A silence quickly cut through the pool-side as Sachiko's face became shadowed by her hair.

Everyone else began to take a step back, except for Satoshi, who instantly began to ready himself for whatever was about to be thrown his way…

However whatever he was expecting was certainly not this.

"Will… Will you all promise never to forget this day? And… and me?"

The silence which had been tense before quickly turned noticeably awkward, as everyone was sure that they had misheard what was stated.

Looking at her distraught face though, Satoshi couldn't help but feel the sincerity emanating from the little girl.

He sighed to himself before he began walking forward slightly.

'_Oh, what the hell, I've come this far, if I wasn't considered insane before than I surely will be now.'_

There was only a certain level of plausibility that the people gathered could truly take considering the situation they were in.

But watching Satoshi hug Sachiko in such an affectionate manner, was something that they were finding hard to accept as reality.

"It's ok Sachiko… We would never forget you, or this day which we spent together… Because, despite its ups and downs… I truly did have fun…"

At this point, Satoshi was busy prepared himself for the inevitable death that he knew was coming as he smirked slightly, finding it amusing that no one, not even Naomi, had even once yelled at him to stop during this whole thing.

Guess even she had given up hope in him… Not that he could blame her.

A cracked sob quickly broke him out of his musings, causing him to look down, surprise etched upon his face.

"Sachiko…?"

She looked up, and the raw emotion that was put on display was truly flooring. It was obvious that the suppressed feelings that she had been trying so hard to hide whilst she was a spirit was finally shining through.

"You're right Satoshi… *hic*, if I don't send you back then you'll all die… and… and I don't want that… But-but I'll be so lonely without all of you here…"

Everyone present, who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange, started to truly take in what was happening… Some even beginning to feel sorry for the ghost girl in question.

As Sachiko hugged the brown-haired teen back, (thankfully not with her extreme strength), she couldn't help the tears streaming down her face at his kind smile.

"It's alright Sachiko… Don't worry… Your mother, and all of your other ghost friends will be here to keep you company."

He winced slightly as he said that, having flashbacks to the terrors that those 'ghost friends' had done to them, before turning back and ruffling her hair slightly.

"But, the rest of us belong in the real world… and I know that you know that deep down."

He knew that she was on the edge of giving in, and so, he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before smiling again.

"Happy Birthday Sachiko, I hope it was your favorite one so far!"

Those who were watching the event take place, were finding it very hard to keep their tears back, the scene being much more touching than any of them were expecting.

As Satoshi stood up and stepped back, he noticed, with slight curiosity, that Sachiko's face had turned bright red… When did she come down with a fever?

He didn't get long to ponder this conundrum before the spirit coughed into her hand slightly and spoke.

"Mochida Satoshi… I believe I finally understand what you said about going against fate earlier…"

Everyone looked up as she said this, some not believing their ears.

She slowly raised both her arms before smiling lightly at the kind-hearted protagonist in question.

"And I realize that I would much rather have you all alive in your own world than dead in this one…"

One final voice echoed through their minds as the ground suddenly shook and opened up beneath their feet, swallowing them whole.

"Thank you Satoshi… For making this day, more fun than I could have ever hoped for."

The last thing he saw before his mind went blank was the girl in the white dress, reverting back to her original form, her serene expression still in place.

He smiled lightly to himself as he blacked out.

For once in his life, destiny was finally turning in his favor.

* * *

><p>Heyyy guys X3, so uh yeah… This is gonna be my first ever Corpse Party fanfic (which is kinda surprising, considering my love for the series, but whatever), and yeah… It's gonna be more comical than what it seemed like in this chapter, with little to no horror elements in it, as you know, Heavenly Host is now in the past.<p>

The thing which may surprise some of you, is that I have never seen the ending to Corpse Party 2U, and I, like many, am just watching the 'Anime Man's', walkthrough on YouTube, where he translates it into English. However, I have read about the ending, and it genuinely surprised me that this could potentially happen; Canon-wise, it is actually possible. The reason that I came up with this story idea was because well, even though there are many Corpse Party fanfics on this site, very few of them show every character getting out of Heavenly Host, either ignoring the whole point of the series, or coming up with a reason that usually does not make sense… xD

Now, even I'll admit that this story idea is a little bit far-fetched, but hey… It's a fanfic, and a bit more realistic than a handful of the ones on this site so don't judge /3 XD.

Anyways guys, that's enough for me today… (I'm feeling really sick, and I wrote this whilst I felt like throwing up… Not fun -.- xD) So yeah… :3

Leave a review pls pls pls, I love story favorites, follows and author follows and favorites, but reviews are always what keep me going – even just a few words :) (Not hoping for a lot for this story but at least a bit xD)

So yeah… I'll catch ya guys next time! :D

- Dippytrippy122


	2. The Evening After

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Corpse Party... As shocking as that may seem :3

**A/N: Reviewer Responses will be posted at the bottom of every chapter so check there if you reviewed :) (Also I have a couple other things to mention down there, aside from just that so yeah... Please check it out :3) ANYWAYS - ONTO THE CHAPTER :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The Evening After<strong>

"Ugh… My head feels like its splitting…"

A deep groan emanated from someone in the middle of a well-lit room.

"What the hell happened…?"

A set of eyes slowly fluttered open as its owner became used to their surroundings.

It was a dimly lit school room; with the tell-tale sounds of a clock emanating off to the right of them.

Looking around himself, he could see eight other bodies littering the floor.

Almost as if they timed it that way, the other people all started to stir at the same time, sitting up and looking around the room that they had all found themselves in.

It was at this point that one of them got up, and quickly moved towards the aforementioned male.

And Satoshi couldn't help but gulp at Naomi's expression.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT?"

It was almost comical really, that he was able to face a demon child who had the ability to kill him with just a thought without so much as a flinch, but an irate Naomi quickly caused him to back up in complete fear.

As such, the hug that he ended up receiving came completely as a surprise.

The tears were even more so.

"You idiot… Why did you suddenly think that you could be the hero like that? Don't you know how worried we were? How worried I was…?"

He smiled softly at her and began patting her head, blissfully unaware of the jealous pouts that every other present female was giving.

"Thanks for worrying about me Naomi… It does mean a lot."

She stopped crying after a few seconds, and quickly jumped back, a bright red blush placed upon her face.

Looking up, concerned, Satoshi walked up to the younger girl, and put his hand onto her forehead gently.

Cocking his head to the side, he began to examine her face closer.

"Are you ok Naomi? You look like you've come down with a fever… Do you need to go see a doctor or something?"

Her face had quickly went up by a good fifty shades of red at this, and so she jumped back.

"EEP! No-no just… just don't touch me please."

Turning his head to the side in a confused fashion, every girl present resisted the urge to yell Kawaii and jump on him as one.

Instead Yoshiki stepped forward and grinned.

"Well guys, thanks to Satoshi here, we are all back home safe and sound!"

It was almost as if a burden which no one had even noticed, had been lifted from everyone's shoulders.

Almost simultaneously, everyone turned to Satoshi with various ranges of emotion; from happiness to pure joy, who just coughed into his hand and nervously scratched his cheek.

"Well… Don't ask me to do what I did again, that WAS insane."

He chuckled to himself slightly before turning to face the group again; a smile in place.

"But everyone made it out safe and sound… And that was more than I could have hoped for."

At that statement everyone's smiles quickly turned soft as they stared at the selfless boy in front of them.

A selfless boy who did not know about the hungry stares the girls present were giving him.

Yawning to himself, he turned to the clock before speaking to his friends again.

"Well, even though time didn't pass very long in Heavenly Host, I think that we have all had one hell of a day… We should probably all head home now, to prepare for school tomorrow."

Everyone nodded at the suggestion, with the exception of one person in particular, who looked noticeably upset with the current turn of events.

Walking towards her, Satoshi bent down to her height and slowly wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the surprised gasps from the girls behind him, and an indignant cry from a certain blue-haired nerd.

"I'm sorry Mayu… After all that has happened I completely forgot this was your last day here…"

It was at this that everyone else stopped their jealous commotion and quieted down to listen to the conversation unfold.

Smiling sadly at the girl, he spoke softly.

"I wish that I could give you a better parting gift, but getting you out of that place was the best I could do on short notice… sorry about that."

He chuckled lightly as she slowly returned the hug that she had been apprehensively receiving just before.

This was the point that the dam broke, and the tears kept flowing.

Rubbing her back softly, Satoshi waited with baited breath as the younger girl cried into his shirt, letting out all of the stress that she had been feeling while she was there.

So much so that she too had initially forgotten that this was her last day in Kisaragi Academy, as well...

* * *

><p>"Hey, so you guys are alright to go home by yourselves?"<p>

Morishige nodded at Satoshi's question, a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

"Yeah… I'm just going to take her home, and go straight to my house after that, we'll be fine."

Satoshi nodded and turned towards Yoshiki who shrugged before looking towards Ayumi next to him.

"Considering that she looks like she's pretty much dead on her feet right now... I'll take her home, since she lives closer to where I live, when compared to the rest of you."

Whilst the excuses that both boys had come up with for why they were walking the girls home, were largely blatant lies, the rest of them didn't care.

After an experience like the one they had, they didn't trust themselves to go anywhere by themselves for a while.

Nodding to the other four, Satoshi smiled and began walking towards his house, his four remaining female companions in-tow.

"Onii-chan?"

Satoshi turned his head slightly to look at his little sister.

"Yeah, what is it?"

She smiled cutely before beckoning him to lower to himself down to her level. After doing so, she whispered into his ear.

"It's going to be nice to finally pee in a real toilet again!"

At that, Satoshi couldn't hold back anymore, and he laughed harder than he had, in what seemed like an eternity.

As the two shared a simultaneous laugh, Seiko suddenly spoke up; an ear-splitting grin already in place.

"So Satoshi-chan…?"

Having gotten used to the girls extroverted attitude by this point, the teenage boy did not so much as stumble at her usage of the love-related honorific, instead turning towards her with a quizzical look.

"Hm?"

She smirked before jumping forward in front of the group, deciding to instead begin walking backwards for the moment.

"Who are ya gonna choose to be your girlfriend, hm?"

Despite what was just said, Satoshi did in fact stumble at the bluntness of the question.

Turning his head towards her in an exasperated fashion, he sighed before speaking.

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

If it was possible, her smirk became even more pronounced at that question, and she cocked her head to the side before answering.

"Well I mean, out of everyone that you hang out with, you could probably get whoever you want."

Skilfully dodging the strikes of the three other girls present, she grinned before continuing.

"Do you want the curvaceous beauty, and best-friend character, Naomi-chan? Perhaps the blue-haired cultist with an attitude, Ayumi-chan? The quiet, but cute one, Mayu-san maybe…? Or are you after our innocent and adorable homeroom teacher, Ms. Yui?"

The blush that Satoshi had gained throughout this whole conversation had reached astronomical levels, and so he had been unable to come up with anything to say at this point.

Grinning at his discomfort, as well as the expressions of the other females present, she continued uninterrupted.

"Oh? None of those interest you? Hmmmmm…"

A few thoughtful seconds passed as she mindlessly side-stepped a tree, whilst still walking backwards, the way she had done so, still remaining a mystery.

Snapping her fingers together, she smirked slyly before pushing her very impressive bust together, speaking slowly and sensually as she did so.

"Well then… would you like little ol' me, Sa-to-shi-c-h-a-n?"

At this point, the idea of still wearing such constrictive pants was becoming less and less of an attractive idea, and Satoshi was becoming more and more unable to do or say anything, lest he embarrass himself further.

Enjoying the reaction that the action gave him, she decided he needed one final push.

"Well then... I guess if all that failed, maybe you're gay? I mean, I knew that you've had your eyes on Yoshiki for quite some time now, but huh... to think that you are this far out of the closet...?"

Her grin quickly turned to an even cheekier version of itself, as she finished.

"Or maybe you're just into the younger sister thing? Hey, what do you think about that Yuka-?"

"WE'RE HOME; GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!"

Satoshi's abrupt statement quickly tore everyone out of their stupors.

With a face the complexion of a tomato, he grabbed his equally blushing sister, and dove through the front door of his house, slamming it behind him.

In his wake he left two blushing females and another with a victorious smirk on her face, with an ensuing silence.

A silence of which, Naomi promptly broke.

"Seikoooo, why do you have to… do things like that all the time?"

The other girl simply looked at her with an innocent expression on her face…

A face that quickly found its way into the other girl's cleavage.

"Se-SEIKOOOOO!"

"*giggles*"

Sighing to herself in resignation, she couldn't help but cringe as her neglected homeroom teacher's voice, tore through the heavens around them, signalling the end of a much-needed peaceful night.

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET A SINGLE LINE THIS WHOLE STORY YET!"

* * *

><p>Awwwwwww poor Ms. Yui XD and damn did I ever enjoy writing Seiko :DD – I always loved her, but writing her is just so much fun xD<p>

Anyways… Not much to be said here, however, I am going to start asking now, (not begging xD – it aint necessary after all), for someone to design a cover art for this story, for me :). The design? I don't know… xD Satoshi surrounded by girls that he may or may not get? :D (You choose X3) – Just PM me if you've made one and I'll take a look :)

REVIEWER RESPONSES:

The Cursed Poltergeist: Thanks so much dude :D, I hope that this chapter, as well as any subsequent iterations, live up to your expectations :) – I appreciate the kind review, my first reviewer for this story! :') :D

00Garrett07: Thanks dude :D, and uh, look down 3 further viewer responses for the answer to your question ;) :D

randalisawesome5342: THANKS DUDDEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D and Satomi? :3 From Dead Patient, I'm assuming? :D Whilst I like her character… That's gonna be hard combining multiple universes together like that XD, as I want to try and seem at least somewhat Universe-Constant, but I'll see what I can do ;), I like her character after all… Even though she hasn't been revealed too much yet X3.

CommonSwift: Yepppp XD, here here brother :DDD, well, I guess after Heavenly Host, a harem is the least a guy could ask for really though xD (More details about the harem situation are gonna be answered in the response just below yours :))

FlutterBunny13: :DD, well I told two of my other reviewers to come here for harem answer x3 so yeah… Well… Tbh, I don't want to reveal anything to do with pairings in this story to you all, because well… The main pairings were actually made BEFORE I even had the idea of the plot of how the story would go xD, and so it just seems like I would be cheating you out of the grand reveal :D HOWEVER (SPOILERS FOR LATER IN THE STORY)… Yes, Naomi X Seiko WILL exist, because I do love them together X3 HOWEVER, it will be done in a rather unconventional way – I'll leave it up to interpretation to you, for whatever you want that to be, and I WILL NOT, be giving away any more in regards to pairings anymore in the future x3, just read ;) :D :3.

icebarrierguy: Wow dude :DDD, uh thanks for the review I think? xD Yeah I changed the last couple lines, and title as per your request, and I now have saved that to my computer as a cut-away x3, but yeah…. Thanks for the constructive criticism I really do appreciate it :').

ANYWAYS: pls review, because it will keep me updating more often than not, and it makes me happy… if I get little to no reviews, than well… probably means that no one's enjoying my story so yeah X3 no point in writing it then if no one likes it, right? :')

So yeah… Super long A/N outta the way – I'll see ya guys later! :D

- Dippytrippy122


	3. School Daze

**Disclaimer:** If I really did own Corpse Party, then I would have turned this Fanfic into a Visual Novel by now :3

**A/N: Viewer responses and other Authors Notes down the bottom of this chapter, as in the previous one :) (This will apply to every chapter from now on, and I will no longer have an A/N up here after this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – School Daze<strong>

"And with that, boys and girls, we are now able to cross-reference the mathematical formulas deducted by Euclid with the theories of Isaac Newton, allowing us to see how many apples were left in the marketplace by the end of the day."

The teacher stopped and stared.

"Any questions…? No? Good. Moving on then, as I was saying…"

It was at this point that Satoshi started to count the amount of ceiling tiles that made up his classrooms roof. The boredom, and impossibility of ever answering his teacher's questions, had truly begun to settle in for the poor teenager at this point, and he had resigned himself to merely sitting and waiting for class to be over. He now remembered exactly why it was, that he never bothered to remember any of his teachers names, or any of the other staff members at this school, for that matter…

Because Ms. Yui was the only staff member that he actually gave a damn about.

Sighing deeply to himself, he clicked his fingers together as a thought suddenly struck him. Picking up a stray pencil to the right of him, he began to write down what he had been thinking about… which was certainly not the work that he was supposed to be doing.

Looking down at his paper, he smiled as he began drawing up plans underneath the title:

**The Heavenly Host Hang-Out Celebration**

* * *

><p>*Ringggggg*<p>

"And that, students, was the unnecessarily loud school bell, signalling the end of your time in class. Have a good day."

Before the teacher had even finished speaking, everyone began doing so in unison, and as loud as they could for that matter, excited for whatever plans they had for the end of the day.

Satoshi walked to the back of the class and smiled at his closest friends, who all did so back, aside from Morishige, who instead looked slightly downcast.

Not that Satoshi could blame him though, his best friend was moving today after all.

Shaking his head he grinned to the rest of them and began speaking.

"So, what do you guys have planned for today?"

The others looked at each other before Yoshiki decided to speak up, with everyone else giving a similar response.

"Well… I actually don't have anything that I was planning on doing after school… Why?"

Satoshi just grinned before holding up a piece of paper in front of their faces.

Naomi took it, and squinted at the poorly written handwriting, before giving her best attempt to speak its contents to the rest of her friends.

"Heavenly Host… Hang-out Celebration…?"

The older boy grinned at her before nodding and taking back the piece of paper. Putting it down on the table next to him, he began to explain its contents.

"Well, considering all the stuff that we have been through, wouldn't it make sense if we all just hung out together? You know... We haven't done anything like that since we got back and stuff so…"

The sentence that he had just been speaking began to trail off at the end, as he realized that maybe his friends didn't really want to spend their Friday evening doing something like that…

Maybe it was a stupid idea after all…

"Hey, I agree with Satoshi-chan here! We should totally spend some time with each other, without any crazy ghost girls getting in our way."

Surprisingly, it was Seiko who came to his rescue. Smiling at her thankfully, she gave a small, reassuring grin back.

"Yeah, she's right! We should do it! Who knows, it might be fun!"

And with Naomi's agreement, it sealed the deal. Soon enough everyone else, even Morishige, had decided upon going with Satoshi's idea.

Smiling happily he nodded, before realization struck him suddenly.

"Oh, and we have to take Ms. Yui with us too. She's just as much a part of our small group here, as the rest of us."

Everyone else nodded at his proposition, before Ayumi spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Mochida-kun, why don't you bring Yuka-chan with you too?"

Satoshi just sighed at the question, knowing that wherever he goes, his sister would not be too far behind him.

"Yeah, I'll bring her too… I'll swing by Ms. Yui's place after picking up Yuka, and we'll meet up here, before heading to the place?"

They all nodded in agreement, preparing to leave the school, right before Yoshiki spoke up.

"Satoshi… you know I just realized something… You never did tell us what this 'place' is, or where it is, anyway."

At this, it dawned on everyone else that the blonde haired boy was telling the truth. Turning their attention towards the brown haired boy, they watched as he suddenly gained a mischievous grin that would put Seiko to shame.

Speaking of said girl, even she had gotten nervous at the expression on his face. Swallowing her fears, she spoke up timidly.

"Uhhh… Satoshi-chan…? Where exactly have you decided for us to go…?"

The eerie grin that was in place before, stayed largely static as he spoke again.

"Well… You already agreed to do it, didn't you?"

No one could deny that fact, and at that, he dropped his grin instantaneously, choosing to smile brightly instead.

"Alright then, now that that's settled… we meet here outside the gates at eight tonight?"

No one said anything, they just nodded resolutely. He grinned at Seiko, who started gnashing her teeth together.

She couldn't believe that _Satoshi _of all people had managed to get under her skin.

As she watched him and Yoshiki exchange a look that she couldn't quite decipher, she narrowed her eyes at his retreating form.

She would NOT take this sitting down.

**Time-Skip of 5 Hours:**

"Thanks for inviting me, Onii-chan!"

The 'Onii-chan' in question smiled down at her.

"No problem, Yuka; you are a part of the celebration after all."

She smiled back at him, as the two walked side-by-side towards their destination.

As they reached the building, Satoshi turned to his little sister.

"Yuka, can you please wait here for a second? I'll go pick Ms. Yui up."

She nodded in response, watching him walk towards the apartment complex, and up onto the second floor.

Sighing to himself, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The sight that greeted him not a few seconds later was that of his teacher, except there was one problem.

She looked horribly ill.

'_Goddammit, not again…'_

Looking deep into his teacher's unfocussed eyes, he sighed before smiling slightly.

"Hey, Ms. Yui… how are you feeling?"

He didn't even bother asking how she got sick at this point, as he knew that if the last time this happened was any indication, that she would not be able to answer him properly.

He suddenly blushed bright crimson.

He also hoped that the things that happened last time weren't doomed to repeat themselves, between the two of them… Even if it _did _feel nice-

"Mochida-kun…? What are you doing here…?"

The sudden question quickly broke him out of his stupor. Shaking his head, he began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

'_Well, at least she isn't delirious', _he thought to himself, as he composed himself once again.

"Uhhh, well, it's just that the rest of the group and I were going to go out and celebrate tonight… And after I suggested it, everyone else agreed that you should come with us too."

If it was possible, her face had suddenly gotten even redder at his statement, and he began to take a step forward in worry.

'_Damn, whenever I'm around girls, they always seem to break out into fevers. This is a serious problem.'_

As she took a step back from him, she quickly shook her head side-to-side, before looking down slightly.

"Ah… Thank you very much for the invitation Mochida-kun… I really do appreciate it, but… Well… I'm not exactly in the best shape right now, as you can tell, so…"

He nodded slowly, before narrowing his eyes slightly. He could tell quite easily from her expression, that she was incredibly lonely right now, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she really did not have any friends her age.

If anything, that realization only made him surer about what he was going to do.

All of a sudden, he dove his hand into his pocket, and pulled out his mobile; flipping it open all in one motion.

"Moshi moshi, Yoshiki? You there?"

A small buzz of static greeted him, before the verbal response did.

"Yeah, yeah I am… Why, what's up?"

Satoshi looked back at his teacher's puzzled face for a second, before speaking again.

"Ah… Well, Ms. Yui's sick again sadly, which means a change of plans."

He stopped for a second before grinning again.

"Party at the teacher's place, make sure you tell the others, and bring whatever food and drinks you think we will need."

He could almost feel the grin from the other end of the phone line.

"Sure thing Satoshi, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you soon."

Shutting his phone, he turned towards a wide-eyed Ms. Yui, before he began pulling out two sets of rubber gloves.

"It's time to get the house disinfected and ready for a party!"

He yelled over the ledge of the apartment to his sister.

"YUKA! Come on up, and help us clean Ms. Yui's apartment, we need to get this ready before the others get here."

"Ok, Onii-chan!"

Smiling at his sister's enthusiastic response, he nodded before turning back to his still shell-shocked teacher.

"What's that look for, Miss Yui? We gotta get ready before the others get here."

She continued to stare at him, as his little sister walked past the two of them, and into her apartment, beginning to clean God knows what.

Wetting her dry lips she began to speak.

"Wh-what? Why are you going through all this trouble for me? I'm just your teacher and all…"

She trailed off at the end, before pushing her fingers together in a rather immature manner.

Chuckling at her behaviour, he stepped forward and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"Don't worry Ms. Yui… Like I said before, we all think of you as one of us, for better or for worse."

He stopped for a second to scratch his cheek before awkwardly grinning.

"Plus, you are the only teacher at our school that I honestly care about a lot."

Looking at her red face, he began laughing slightly.

"Not that that's exactly too difficult considering the staff that work at Kisaragi, but still…"

He smiled slightly.

"All I know is that I don't want you to spend your night here alone… Not when I-er, we… can help it."

At first no words came to mind. However, a few seconds later, a genuine smile appeared on her face, that lifted a weight in Satoshi's mind, telling him that he had in fact done something right by saying what he did.

"Thank you… Mo-… Satoshi…Kun… I really, really do appreciate it."

He blanched at her use of his first name, which she instantly picked up on. Putting her hand in front of her head, she started to shake it back and forth.

"Ah… Well… I mean if you don't want me to call you that I don't have to… God, why did I say that-?"

"Ah Ms. Yui, don't worry, I didn't say I didn't like you saying it. It just, came out of nowhere that's all."

He paused for a second before smiling.

"I think I like it actually… is that weird?"

At this reassurance, his teacher suddenly stopped hyperventilating. Looking at his smile, she couldn't help the blush that found its way back on her face yet again.

Smiling back at him, she spoke.

"Well then… Satoshi-kun… Out of school grounds, you can drop the 'Ms.', part… I think it sounds a bit too formal anyway."

Even though to many people in Japan, it may have seemed a bit off, for a student to address his teacher with anything less than with a formal greeting, he couldn't help but agree.

It was easier to talk to a friend without the use of an honorific anyway.

"ONII-CHAN, COME QUICKLY! I ACCIDENTALLY STARTED A FLOOD IN THE BATHROOM WITH THE TOILET!"

Satoshi was off like a bullet.

… And back in the following instance.

"Ah, Ms.- err… Yui, don't worry about helping with the cleaning… You just go lay down on the sofa until the rest of them arrive. Don't stress yourself ok?"

With one last reassuring smile, he was off again, shouting curses down the apartment's halls about his little sister's ineptitude.

Looking at the open door with a slightly vacant gleam in her eyes, a small, very warm smile found its way onto Ms. Yui's face.

'_He really is so much like him that it's amazing…'_

She sighed deeply to herself as she walked back into her room, ignoring the indignant shouting from Satoshi and his little sister.

'_Ah… this is bad… I couldn't actually be falling for him, could I?'_

Shaking her head fast enough to give whiplash, she lay down on her sofa, and closed her eyes slowly.

Deciding to leave those thoughts for a later date, she peacefully entered the realm of dreams, as two… angelic… voices, tore through the roof of her house, promptly obliterating it, as they did so.

"AHHHHH ONII-CHAN, I BROKE THE SHOWER HEAD! THE BATHROOM'S FLOODING AGAIN!"

"GODDAMMIT YUKA!"

* * *

><p>Heyyyy guys :3, Not much of an AN here, I just hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter x3 (a bit longer than the other two I believe :3), and yeah… Please please please review if you enjoyed it… or not xD, just lemme know :') – it keeps me going :3 ;D

Oh, and I am still looking for someone to create a story cover art for me if you want to, the offers still open for a while, just lemme know :)

**Review Responses:**

randalisawesome5342: Ok, first of all, thanks for reviewing again dude x3. Second: Naomi X Seiko WILL exist, that is not questionable x3, however… Like I said… its unorthodox so keep that in mind… you may just be happy with the result xD. Third: Alright, I'll try my best to bring her into the game :3 Ms. Camera Woman :'), I have a couple random-ass ideas with her and a couple other characters from Dead Patient so be on the look-out later xD. Fourth: Thank you very much dude, honestly :), it makes me feel happy that you would defend me from someone that seems like a flammer X3… However… he actually isn't xD, hes actually the only fanfiction writer I know in real life, and a lot of his points are valid, it isn't a well-written story but yeah… don't worry about him – hes not really that bad of a dick in reality ;) :D

afhl10: Yep! For sure X3. Ayumi was one of the only girls that I hadn't considered pairing Satoshi with… Not cuz I don't like her xD, on the contrary :3 buttt Yoshiki needs some lovin' :') – so in the future, I'll see what I can do :D (the story will almost exclusively focus on Satoshi though so keep that in mind xD)

The Cursed Poltergeist: *Reads initial response I gave* *Re-reads your response* *repeats numerous times* AW CRAP XD I'm sorry :DDD I didn't know… x3 but I'll keep that in mind :3 and thanksss :3 And true – it might not be or it might be ;) (but they will appear and so will cat fights XD). Also yeah thanks for letting me know :') you are right xD that was OOC, so I went back and changed it to fit more with her character. So yeah… :3 Thankssss again :D.

Shannonb7593: Damn. I'm glad that I already had the 2nd chapter written by the time that you had written that review, otherwise I might be screwed by this point xD. But I am glad you are enjoying the story :') – hopefully this chapter was just as good x3 and wall breaking shall happen :333 – it happened in the blood drive version of corpse party even when Yoshiki stated 'Aw come on, is this some kind of a horror movie or something?' XD So yeah ;) :D.

Icebarrierguy: Thanks dude :3, that was like a free beta-read xD, and so I changed all the things you suggested, on top of some other things :3. So yeah thanks :') :D.

Anyways that's enough for today… I'll see ya guys laterrr! :D

- Dippytrippy122


	4. Twist and Shout

**Disclaimer:** I hate writing this part... Because I really REALLY wish that I owned Corpse Party... ;'( :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Twist and Shout<strong>

The party was in full swing… Well, as much of a party, as seven teens, and one adult sitting around and talking can be.

Yoshiki's suggestion for alcohol had quickly been shot down by Satoshi, and when no other girl, aside from Seiko had voted for it, the notion was quickly called off.

Speaking of said girl, she had been noticeably quiet ever since they had all gotten there, and it was really starting to get to them.

A smirk followed by a quick remark only further increased the others' worries.

"So Satoshi-chan… Why don't you decide what games we should all play together, hmm?"

The brown haired teen just stared back at her in confusion.

"A game…? Aren't we a little too old for that?"

The mischievous girl merely grinned back at his innocuous question before shaking her head slightly.

"Well, I think it's certainly better than just sitting around and talking, at least…?"

No one could really argue that, as all things considered, things were starting to become slightly dull.

Satoshi took a deep breath before cocking his head to the side slightly in thought.

"Well… point taken, but… I mean…. I'm not really sure what we can play. I'm not the best when it comes to things like this, after all."

The other girl chuckled under her breath.

He had fallen right into her trap.

"Hmm… so Satoshi-chan… how about a quick game of Twister, then…? I'm assuming that Yui-sensei probably has it?" **(A/N: For those who don't know this game, it's basically where someone spins a spinner, which tells the other players to put either their 'hands' or 'feet' on one of the four colours placed on a large mat; blue, red, green or yellow.)**

The teacher slowly nodded her head in agreement, before turning to Satoshi who shrugged in response.

"Sure I guess… so who is going to play first then?"

Despite not knowing much about the game, as it is not one that is done very often in Japan, he did know that in general, no more than four people should participate at once.

The grin on Seiko's face made him quickly realize his mistake in deciding to go through with her idea.

Why, oh _why_, did he agree to this?

"Well, of course Satoshi-chan, YOU are going to play in the first round… along with, hmm let's see…"

No one, not even the fun-loving Yuka wanted to be picked any longer.

The expression on Seiko's face just looked so… un-inviting.

"No one wants to put their vote forth? Very well… I will participate too then… and perhaps…"

She grinned.

"Naomi-chan and Yui-sensei…? How about you two join us…!"

The two females in question gulped at being summoned, before looking at each other and walking stiffly towards the Twister mat that had just finished, being set up by Ayumi.

After giving said girl the spinner that was required in order to play the game, Seiko walked over to the other three (un)willing participants, and smiled brightly.

"Alright Ayumi-san, you can start the spinner! Let's go!"

The blue-haired girl nodded slowly, before mouthing 'I'm sorry' to the other participants, and flicking the needle, watching as it landed on the first, of many colours to come.

"Right hand on Blue!"

One chipper, and three hesitant participants, all stepped forward and prepared themselves to do as they were told. Getting in formation, from left to right; Naomi, Satoshi, Seiko and finally Ms. Yui, they all nodded. Placing the selected hand on the selected colour, they began preparing for whatever was to come next.

"Left foot on Green!"

Taking a deep breath, Satoshi stretched his left leg back, placing it easily on the mat, due to his somewhat above average height. Looking to his side, he could see that Naomi was already beginning to show slight signs of struggle, her height of only 5'2, becoming readily known.

He quickly blushed and turned away from her as her chest bounced freely; missing Seiko's consistent smirking at his misfortune.

"Right foot on Red!"

Satoshi couldn't help but gulp slightly at what was being asked. While he may be tall enough to be able to pull something like that off, he was also fully aware, that stretching all the way across the board, with one hand still near the middle, might just be too much for someone of Naomi's stature.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she, albeit with some effort, managed to pull through, he turned to look at the other two participants in the meantime.

Ms. Yui's face was slightly wet in exertion, and he couldn't help but blush slightly at her reddened face. He couldn't deny that it was unimaginably cute.

It was at this point that he decided to turn towards Seiko, and-

"AH!"

Nearly losing his balance in momentary shock, he barely managed to keep himself planted to the slippery mat, looking away from said girl's compromising appearance.

As Seiko continued to somehow push together her breasts, even in the position she had found herself in, Satoshi couldn't help but take deeper breaths than what he would have, otherwise.

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and ignored Seiko's near-silent snickering, as well as Naomi and Ms. Yui's angry looks, as he listened for the next combination to be called.

"Left hand on Yellow!"

The final pair of limbs and colours had been called, not that he had honestly expected his luck to give him any easier of a challenge.

Steeling himself for the stretching ahead, he began to lower his hand towards the called color.

And then disaster struck.

"SATOSHIII!"

Feeling something fairly warm in his hand, he looked down and noticed that his hand had somehow found its way on Naomi's unprotected thigh.

"Ah-AHHH!"

Quickly pulling his hand back, he ended up using too much force, quickly pulling him, alongside Naomi and Ms. Yui, back onto the floor in a heap.

As Seiko jumped out of the game perfectly on time, she grinned wider than she had all day, as Satoshi's face had found its way into Naomi's cleavage, whilst his hands had ended up near Ms. Yui's… Lower areas.

She stood up, satisfied, as she watched Satoshi be chased around by the irate Naomi, and even the normally docile teacher, both of whom were working up blushes that put any previous ones she had seen on them to shame.

She smirked to herself, off to the side.

'_Oh you'd better get ready Satoshi-chan...'_

She started laughing silently to herself.

'… _Because the games have only just begun…'_

* * *

><p>Heyyyy guys :3, Not much of an AN here, just like last time, but I do apologize for a 2 week late chapter xD. I'm gonna try and keep the chapters short like this, but update at least once a week… But we will see how that goes won't we? X3 :3

Also, if you guys have any suggestions for games they should play, leave a review and lemme know! :D I don't want to end up copying a bunch of other fanfics by doing things like Truth or Dare or the like, that's why I ended up on Twister, but hey, if you guys want it; I'm all for it! :D

Oh, and I am still looking for someone to create a story cover art for me if you want to, the offers still open for a while, just lemme know :) – just like last chapter X3

Btw: PLSSSSS review :'), I really do appreciate it, and you guys keep me writing. :D

**Reviewer Responses:**

The Cursed Poltergeist: Good good xD and wut? Hangover? XD and yep Yuka is just adorbs 3, I've always liked her, despite people giving her hate for whatever reason xD. And Yeppppppp no spoilers…. But Tohka will be appearing later for sure… No spoilers, because well, I think that was pretty obvious from the get-go ;). Anyways thanks for another review! :D Hope that you enjoyed this chapter too! X3

WolfGamerGirl: No problem ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous three chapters! X3 YuiXSatoshi moments will appear more frequent later! :D

randalisawesome5342: Ok look dude xD, I'm happy that you like my story, but if you don't want to read this pairing then go read something else… Because it will happen to an extent… Maybe you will end up liking the extent it happens but anyways yeah x3, just keep that in mind; any further flaming about the pairing I will ignore, as that is something that will remain static over the course of the story as it was there since the beginning X3. Just keep that in mind ;) :D.

shannonb7593: Yeppp Cat fights and maybe Maids in the future ;) Just gotta think of how to put 'em in first XD – They SHALL APPEAR THOUGH… Probably XD.

Anyways, thanks for reading once again! :D And please review nicely, thanks! :)


	5. Satoshi's Deviousness

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Corpse Party, Satoshi would be even more of a player than he already is :3 :D

**A/N: **There are gonna be some notes about pairings, character cameos and other things in the bottom A/N, so check that out if you want information; and if you plan to review... It's also important to look at beforehand so yeah :3 ON WITH THE CHAPTER :')

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Satoshi's Deviousness <strong>

"Honestly Satoshi… It's like you think my chest is your property or something!"

Said brown-haired male just looked down in complete shame as the girl of his thoughts turned away with a fairly audible 'hmph'.

Missing the matching blushes on both Naomi and Ms. Yui's faces, he sighed to himself in resignation and sat back down on the ground, closer to Ayumi and Yuka than the other girls.

Ayumi grinned at the opportunity, and scooted ever so close to the currently on-edge boy, who surprisingly did not react to the new female body practically rubbing up against him.

This very provocative act, while getting no visible indicator of caring from Satoshi, quickly enticed different reactions from everyone else present.

Naomi's face became even redder, her mood worsening fast.

Yui started to narrow her eyes slightly, as her fists began to ball themselves up.

Yuka started to pout deeper than any of them had seen for a while, crossing her arms all the while.

Yoshiki took a sudden intake of breath, making sure not to jump at the boy who was currently being near-molested by his crush; only his pride holding him back from doing so.

Seiko bit her lip slightly, upset at the fact that it appeared as if all her teasing had completely drained the other boy, who still did not even seem to notice the blue-haired girls advances.

And Morishige…? Well… He was currently on his phone, not having given a shit in regards to anything that had happened up until this point, and he sure as hell wasn't about to start now.

A voice quickly cut through their momentary stupor, shattering the silence that had just finished being built up.

"Ne, Mochida-kun… are you not feeling well? Would you like to go outside with me for a bit?"

Everyone, minus the still dejected Satoshi, had their eyes bugged out of their heads as the normally docile Ayumi began to flirt openly with her easily identifiable crush. Satoshi turned his head slightly to look at her, before speaking.

"Well, it's not like I'm wanted here anyway apparently."

He shrugged and motioned towards Naomi and Yui, both of whom still looked annoyed before nodding slightly.

"Sure, let's go."

A collective face-fault occurred at the same time, as everyone else turned with disbelieving eyes to Satoshi, who shrugged at the response. Even Ayumi was surprised at just how easy convincing the older boy to come with her had been.

'But hey', she thought, grinning; she wasn't one to kick a gift horse in the mouth.

Getting up from the ground and stretching, Satoshi smiled towards the other girl, as they both prepared to set off towards the door.

No one was able to react to the abrupt leave of the two, as everyone, (minus Morishige who couldn't give a-), sat in stone silence, disbelieving what they were currently witnessing.

Surprisingly, it was Seiko who appeared the most crestfallen out of all of them. Looking down at the ground, she began to bite on her lip harder.

'_There is no way in hell that Satoshi would just leave us all here, especially not when Naomi's present… What is he thinking?!'_

Her thought process was abruptly ended as she looked up again, and saw something on Satoshi's face that quickly caused her to narrow her eyes.

'_He's smirking at me…? Did he actually plan for me to get angry?'_

Not one to take something like that sitting down, quite literally; she stood up and pointed her finger accusingly to the retreating male.

"OI SATOSHI! I KNOW YOUR GAME, AND WE ARE NOT DONE HERE!"

The use of his first name, minus the honorific that he had gotten so accustomed to hearing ever since they had gotten back to their world, caused him to narrow his eyes slightly.

Turning his head slightly to look at her, he arched an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Yeah, Shinohara-san?"

Seiko winced slightly at the informality, before remembering just who it was that she was talking to.

'_Now that I think about it… he hasn't addressed me by any name since we got back… I guess I'm still on a last-name basis with him, huh?'_

Shaking her head, and gaining back her confidence, she looked at the older boy, and saw the existence of a small, warm smile, that she knew all too well.

'_If I know Satoshi-chan, like I think I know him… Then a distraction is all he wants here.'_

Grinning, she began to push her breasts together in a very provocative manner, and judging by Satoshi's nosebleed, he sure as hell hadn't gotten used to it yet.

Wiping his face clean of the excess blood, he gnashed his teeth together slightly before speaking.

"Oi, Shinohara-san, what'd you go and do that for?"

The brown-haired girl just grinned before pointing behind her at Naomi, who now looked positively livid. But not quite to the person that she had been, just a few seconds previous.

"Sei-SEIKOOOOO!"

Jumping at her slightly shorter friend, Naomi started growling, in an annoyed fashion.

Seiko grinned at Satoshi who just smiled lightly back. It was obvious to her now.

He had only gone along with Ayumi's suggestion as a way to get Seiko to diffuse the situation.

And he knew _exactly_ how to rile her up.

Walking up to him slowly, purposefully ignoring Naomi as she did so, she whispered into Satoshi's ear.

"That was rather devious of you Satoshi-chan… I didn't think that you had it in you, to ignore Naomi-chan when she's distraught like that, and go with shinozaki-chan of all people."

He just grinned slightly.

"Eh, it wasn't easy… But I trusted that you would figure it out and pull through in the end, like you always do."

She couldn't help the slight blush that came along with the compliment before she began grinning again.

Standing on her tiptoes, she did something that no one had expected at all.

She kissed him.

Putting a hand to his cheek, he looked in shock as Seiko who just grinned and whispered to him again.

"That's for the compliment… Don't get used to it though, Satoshi-channnn!"

He blushed a deep crimson and nodded quickly; taking a deep breath to calm his nerves from such a 'stressful' event.

A calmness that was promptly shattered, by three other shrill female voices.

"SEIKOOOOOOOOO!"

The brown-haired girl just grinned, and ran back into the house, and around the apartment, easily dodging the swipes of the other girls, due to her higher athletic abilities.

The only three males at the party, just stood, slightly dumbfounded at what had just transpired.

As Yoshiki sighed in relief at the fact that Ayumi had decided not to leave with his best male friend, he turned towards Morishige and sweat dropped when he saw that the blue-haired teen was still ignoring everything around him; only interested on his phone.

Satoshi put a hand to his cheek, still in shock over the abrupt kiss he received.

'_Even though it was probably just a joke like always with her…'_

He blushed deeper.

'_That does not mean that it didn't feel good…'_

An awkward silence quickly passed over the three, as the only sounds to be heard, emanated from the girls inside the house.

A sudden voice from right in front of them quickly caused them to snap to attention.

"What's… *hic*… Going on…?"

Looking up at the newcomer, it didn't take them long to realize that there was something wrong with her.

"Ms. Yui… Are you drunk?"

Satoshi's question was quickly answered, when she staggered forward, and comically fell to the ground.

Rushing to help her to her feet, the brown-haired teen ended up getting pulled to the ground along with her.

He sighed to himself, as his teacher refused to let go, claiming him to be a completely different person.

'_This sure feels familiar…'_

He then looked up at his two male friends, who were standing there with noticeably matching grins.

Grins that looked too forced to be genuine.

Satoshi gulped.

"Uhhh… Guys…? A little help here…?"

Instead of answering, the two boys began to walk back into the living room of the house, leaving Satoshi still in a heap, under Ms. Yui.

The 'poor' teen attempted to manoeuver himself out of a pile of limbs compliments of his teacher, as he began to realize the futility of his actions.

And it was obvious that in the following instance, the quietness that the house once embodied, would no longer be there.

"OH TAKE ME TSUKASA!"

"I'M SATOSHI DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys :D – sorry for a day-late chapter x3; I'm going to try to update every Sunday or Monday from now on though, because that's when pretty much all my other chapters, with the exception of this one, were updated on, and it's the easiest to do with my schedule :3.<p>

Ok… So I do actually have something to say right now, and that's in regards to the pairings in this story, and who is going to appear… xD Ok… As IceBarrierGuy, a good friend of mine (no joke :P, I do know him in real life x3), so eloquently put it xD, please don't write what pairings you want in the story in a review… If you are dying to ask me about one; PM me :), or at the very least, review the chapter(s) before putting your opinion of a pairing, or else, I won't respond to it :P. I'm sorry, and I really don't want to have to ignore reviews like that but yeah… I also don't really want to reveal who's going to be with who anymore, because that's going to spoil it, but in past reviewer responses I have said hints and directly given, in some cases who is going to be with who so yeah… :3 Also… keep in mind xD, this IS a harem fic for Satoshi, and by definition, that means that he is going to get paired with AT LEAST two people, so yeah :3. Finally, this also applies to character cameos; if you have a character that you really want to have appear in the story for at least a single chapter, (I already have plans for several non-Kisaragi characters to :3), then at least review the chapter(s) before saying your suggestion, or PM me :), or again… I'll have to ignore it… so yeah :3 Sorry for the long-ass thing, xD I just want to get this outta the way now before it gets out of hand so yeah :)

**Reviewer Responses (Last time that I will respond to reviews consisting just of pairing suggestions):**

1st Guest: Thank youuu! :D It was a fun one :') even though it took more thought x3, and more moments shall happen for sure ;3.

Randalisawesome5342: I understand I suppose, however :p, like I said just now… and what my friend IceBarrierGuy has said, is that this is a HAREM fic for Satoshi so if you don't like him being paired with someone who literally expressed interest in him in one of the main games, then idk what to tell you :p. Don't read it if you don't enjoy it though, because more moments are going to happen xD. Sorry if that's not what you want. :3

2nd Guest: Perhaps and perhaps… we shall just have to see where the story takes us won't we? ;) (Cuz tbh, I do have a lot of ideas… but nothing is set in stone xD, anything can change :P :3)

Fb07: An actual good idea… I was considering people for Kizami :P, (If I put him in), so it IS a possibility… :3 but I also like her and Satoshi… so we'll just have to see ;) :3.

Blumbrochacho9958: Perhaps… Perhaps ;) – you'll just have to read and find out what happens :3 :D

MalleMalle123: Hey :3 – don't worry 'bout it :), you were one of the nicer people to ask so yeah… I will reveal that yes, those two will probably get together X3… Does not mean that she can't develop a crush on Satoshi for comedic elements ;) but yeah :3 XD. And thankssss – I hope this chapter reached expectations as well :3.

IceBarrierGuy: Thanks for the extensive review, as usual bro :D – hope this chapter was written ok :3, I'm ready to be critiqued either way X3 :D.

Randomreader: I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed this story! :D And uh... I thought about it... and then I looked it up... And I still don't know who Miki is... XD so... If I did then maybe? :3 :D (Lemme know who they are xD)

And that about does it… So I'll see you guys next time! :D Pls leave a review if you enjoyed it, as it keeps me going, and helps me figure out what to write xD so yeah… :3.

See you next time! :D

- Dippytrippy122


	6. A Drunken Disaster

**Disclaimer:** May have been about 2 months since I updated, but sadly that does not mean that I now have the rights to Corpse Party :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – A Drunken Disaster<strong>

Satoshi looked at the current state of his teacher's house with a blank expression on his face. _'Well… I should have known that something like this would happen.'_

The term 'utter devastation' did not even begin to describe the current state of the party. Overthrown tables with broken chairs, as well as the near destruction of every one of his teacher's prized sake bottles, were just some of the damages that were noticeable at first glance.

Running a tired hand through his hair in aggravation he leaned on the railing that was located on the hallway to the second floor of the apartment. "I knew that I should have kept a closer eye on Ms. Yui instead of running off to buy some more refreshments for the party."

He sighed deeply in annoyance. "I couldn't have been gone for more than ten minutes, but knowing how gullible Yui is when she is drunk, it probably did not take much effort for the rest of the guys to convince her to let them take a couple shots themselves."

Stepping further into the open door to his teachers living quarters he stepped over the bodies of Seiko and surprisingly Naomi who he could only assume had passed out from too much alcohol.

He once again began questioning how it was actually possible for someone to enter a near-comatose state of alcohol in just under ten minutes, but quickly decided that a train of thought as that wasn't going to help his situation at all.

Continuing on through the hall he soon found himself in the living room where he saw Yoshiki, Morishige, and Yuka talking to each other on the floor. He smiled at them, watching as Yoshiki played guitar and Morishige sung with the different accents he had become so adept at using after acting for so many years. Yuka definitely seemed to enjoy the performance.

Satoshi almost couldn't believe that they were the only ones apart from himself who weren't actually drunk, but a quick glance to his right confirmed that both Ayumi and Yui had joined the rest of the group into the land of unconsciousness.

Waving over to them happily, he walked over and sat between Yuka and Morishige before speaking. "So… How exactly did things go downhill so fast?"

The three looked at each other awkwardly before Yoshiki sighed and began to explain.

"Well… you see…"

***Flash Back***

"Ah! Satoshi, wait a second-!"

Hearing his cry fall on deaf ears, Yoshiki sighed to himself. "Of all the times for him to take him off and get some refreshments…"

Looking down at the barely conscious teacher at his feet he turned towards his only other male friend and asked "So what should we do with her?"

Snapping his phone shut with a quick flick of wrist, Morishige looked calculatedly at the body of Yui before speaking "Well, I think that we should at least put her in her bed. It feels quite… rude, to just leave our own teacher here like this."

Nodding at the suggestion he was presented with, he hoisted his teacher's legs in his arms, and watched as his only other companion did the same.

The two carried their teacher to her room and placed her on her bed without too much difficulty. Smiling at each other proudly, their eyes widened when they heard a scream come from out in the hall.

"AH SEIKO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING-!?"

As they rushed out to see what was going on, they stood speechless at the scene before them.

"Naomiiiiii you'll feel much better after this… Trust me…"

The slurred speech and red face which befell Seiko was enough for the two boys to figure out that she wasn't sober, but the bottle in her hand was a dead giveaway.

As was the fact that she was currently forcing said bottles' contents down her friends' unwilling throat.

Yoshiki rushed forward and quickly took the alcohol away from her but not fast enough apparently.

Looking down at the bottle in his hand, he nearly had a heart attack when he read its contents.

"6-60 PERCENT ALCOHOL?"

After hearing exactly just how concentrated the drink in his friends hands was, Morishige ran over and looked over the bottle more carefully.

"60%? This is dangerous even for many heavy alcohol drinkers out there, but for someone like Naomi who has barely even tried any liquor before… it's pretty much equivalent to suicide."

Yoshiki gulped at that and ran over to Naomi in worry. Slapping her face gently in an attempt to get her to regain consciousness, he looked over at Seiko who had passed out sometime since they had gotten there.

Sighing at the over excitable girls' behaviour, he turned back towards Naomi. "He-hey, Naomi! Are you… ok?"

He waited for a few seconds before looking over at Morishige with a worried expression on his face. Just as said boy was about to give an answer to the unasked question, Naomi suddenly stirred.

"Yoshiki…? Since when are there… three… hundred… of you?"

The blonde-haired boy just blanched at that before holding up two fingers in front of her face.

"Nakashima-san, just how many fingers am I holding up right now?"

The busty girl looked at the hand with as much concentration as most people would use when trying to write an exam, before holding up her own hand in response. "Twenty seven… No wait… that was a trick question wasn't it Kishinuma-kun? Haha… you thought you could fool me, but nope!"

By this point, even Morishige looked noticeably concerned for the mental stability of the girl in front of him. Unsure of what to actually do however, the two boys watched with wary stares as she wobbled her way over to the reason that she was like this in the first place.

"Ne… Seiko… why are you sleeping silly? I'm still awake you know." She pouted at Seiko's unresponsive body before laying down on her chest, in an attempt to listen to her heartbeat. "Well I can feel your boob moving, so I think that means that you are ok… *yawn* I'm feeling sleepy now too…" She giggled a bit before closing her lidded eyes again. "Night Seiko."

The two who bore witness to the scene just sat in silence.

Yoshiki turned towards his friend. "So… wanna get smashed?"

Morishige at least had the decency to face-palm.

***Flash Back End***

Satoshi just sat there with his mouth open, unable to actually process what was just told to him. Yoshiki just sighed at his friends' expression, before clicking his fingers in front of his face.

"Ah! Sorry… I guess I just spaced out for a second there."

The blonde-haired delinquent waved off the apology and said "It's ok."

It was at this that Satoshi suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute… why is Ayumi passed out over there then? You guys didn't even mention her."

Surprisingly, it was Yuka who answered him. "Well… Actually Onii-chan… she told me specifically not to tell you that she was the one who had taken out the alcohol in the first place-Oops!"

Satoshi just sighed at his little sister's ineptitude. "I see."

A small bout of silence fell over the group of four, before Yuka once again saw fit to speak up.

"Ne, Onii-chan…?"

Satoshi turned to her with a tired look on his face. "Hm…?"

She grinned cheekily. "Seiko-nee-chan gave me some of her alcohol today! For my first time, I really liked it." She pulled out a small shot glass from behind her tiny frame which contained trace amounts of strong alcohol and offered it to him. "Would you like some, Onii-chan?"

And then, for the third time since this crapshoot of a party happened, Satoshi couldn't stop the scream that tore from his throat.

"SEIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Heyyy guys xD *checks calendar* HOLY SHIT, over two months? 0.o Jesus xD. Well, I now have a clear vision of where I want this story to go, just like all my other fanfics, and so I shall be updating more frequently from now on – since I finally got out of my rut in this story :3. It won't be the longest fanfic ever, but it won't be too short either so prepare for that ;D (Probably around 40-50,000 words or so I think :)) so yeah :3. Sorry btw for this chapter lacking in harem/romance stuff and fan-service – next time, probably will have it xD :D

Anyways… :D **Reviewer Responses:**

MalleMalle123: Thank youuuu :333 :D :')

The Cursed Poltergeist: Thanks dude! I appreciate it! :D And yes, dully noted :33, it's a good point xD, I probably won't use too many characters because of it so yeah :3, also minimal descriptions :D… Oh, and don't worry, cat fights WILL be happening later on ;) xD :D.

Shannonb7593: :DDD Well, from what I can gather, you really liked the chapter XD So thanks dude :') :D

SmithAnime: Thanks dude :D, I liked it too XD - well spotted ;) :DD

IloveTohko: I shall keep going :3, and well, she will be appearing but who knows who she will end up with if anyone? XD Idk but we shall see :33 :D

Anyways, please review as usual guys and I shall try my best to update at least bi-monthly :3

See ya! :D :33

- Dippytrippy122


End file.
